cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikuru Shindou
Mikuru Shindou is one of the supporting character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. She is Chrono Shindou's aunt and she acts as his guardian. Chrono is currently staying at her apartment. She is also the younger sister of Chrono's father and was a schoolmate of Shin Nitta. Appearance Mikuru is a young woman who has orange hair that goes around her neck over her shoulder and has blue eyes. Her usual clothing is a white shirt with long sleeves, a blue jacket, a red skirt with knee-high boots. When she was young, she wears a typical white school uniform, and during her work hours, she would wear a blue business suit. History Anime During the morning on the day of the Regional Qualifier for Cardfight!! Vanguard National Tournament, she is shown crawling on the floor under a blanket (which is stated by her that Chrono is the one who covered her with it, since she is found sleeping on the floor) asking for water. Chrono gives her a glass of water to drink. When she asked Chrono on where he is going, he is said that he is going to the National Tournament with his friends. When she heard the word "Vanguard", her expression changes, and she tells Chrono that Chrono's father was a Vanguard fighter and that he disappeared 10 years ago due to Vanguard. She later met with Shin Nitta to talk about Chrono and Rive on how they are so similar and she was told to let Chrono do what he likes. The next morning she confronted Chrono who was sneaking out without saying goodbye and she told him he better tell her anything that is bothering him or else she won't let him play Vanguard she then gave him an affectionate flick on the forehead. On Episode 15 in GIRS Crisis, It is revealed that when Chrono's father "died", he was brought to an orphanage, where she would visit him everyday, when she was in college, she started her own company so that she can take Chrono in (this also leads her to having lack of sleep), because of this, Chrono feels bad and wants to stay away from her, believing he's a big bother to her, but in truth, she did it all to be with Chrono, since she is his only family left. On Episode 50 in Stride Gate , she was talking to Rive Shindou (Chrono's Father) by phone, asking him if he's coming home, which he rejects, she later tells him to face Chrono in person as he asks her if Chrono said anything about him. Trivia *It is notable that she has many similarities with Mikuru Asahina from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, as they have the same name, same hair colour, and her nephew uses a deck comprises of time-travelers, while Asahina herself is a time traveller. *Mikuru has the same English voice as Rekka Tatsunagi, as well as Suzuha Amanosuzu from Future Card Buddyfight. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters